


Tommo the Tease !

by Indiloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, alphaHarry, omegaLouis, stripperlouis, virginlouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiloveslarry/pseuds/Indiloveslarry
Summary: I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sites.My tumblr username is:Indiloveslarry.tumblr.comMy instagram usernames are:www.instagram.com/Indiloveslarrywww.instagram.com/millimits.and.magnolia
My wattpad username is:Indiloveslarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. One chance mister - It's stuck inside you !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sites.  
My tumblr username is:  
Indiloveslarry.tumblr.com  
My instagram usernames are:  
www.instagram.com/Indiloveslarry  
www.instagram.com/millimits.and.magnolia My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry

6/85 chapters

Harry's point of view  
"Are you sure it doesn't bother you that i'm a cheating prostitute?  
Liam told me that your problem with my job is that i'm a cheap slut.  
So let me tell you something mister, no one has ever touched me and no one ever will.  
I have saved all my first to my stuck up soulmate, who sees me as a cheap slut"

Harry looked at his mate sadly, it never occurred to him that his mate had a job but wasn't sleeping around.

"It was very wrong of me to be so judgemental, i have never met a stripper before let alone thought that my mate would be one.  
I know that doesn't justify what i said or did, but i was hoping that you would give me a chance to prove myself and how sorry i am.  
All i'm asking for is a chance, if i can't get a chance to prove to you how much i want you for you then you can tell me to leave you alone and i promise that i will"

Harry said, Louis was sniffing his flowers for a bit before looking at the packages of tea Harry bought for him.

"I will give you one chance, but i prefer the term exotic dancer and not stripper.  
If you disrespect me or my wishes again, then i guess you will have to find someone else to mate.  
I have had enough disrespect from other people, so i don't need it from my mate who is supposed to love me for who i am.  
I'm sassy and i love the attention, but i'm very shy when it comes to someone touching my body.  
When a man grabbed me and started touching me, i begged Steven to hire Niall to protect me.  
Niall finished his education to be a bodyguard, and i knew he would never dominate me like the guy who was supposed to protect me before him did.  
You can dominate me when i fully trust you but not one second before that, you can come to the club and watch me preform if you want to.  
If it bothers you then you can sit in the back while I preform, i just got a big raise and less working hours so i only need to preform twice every day.  
I'll let you have my phone number but don't spam me if i don't respond, i get enough of that from Niall.  
You will give a chance to get to know the real me and not just performance me.  
You can call me your mate but just keep in mind that you don't own me, you will be my partner not my owner"

7/85 chapters

Harry's point of view  
Harry was sitting right by the pole Louis would preform on, currently some other omega was dancing on it and she was acting like she was the sexiest dancer ever.

Harry looked at everyone else and saw that no one was really watching her, when she stole one of Louis' trademark moves.

One alpha in the audience began booing, he even yelled that she stole Tommo's moves.

When Louis came out on the stage he began dancing, Harry's member was painfully hard when Louis presented his hole to him it only got worse.

It was very hard for him to just watch his mate present his hole like that, Harry let out a loud warning growl to everyone around him.

He stood up and left the audience area, he went to the back and laid down on Louis' couch.

He had to get rid of his erection before Louis finished, he took the jumper Louis had worn when he arrived and pressed his face against it.

While enjoying Louis' scent he began stroking his member, it was very hard to trick his body to think that he was inside Louis and not just using his hand.

When Louis entered the room Harry was holding his knot tightly, he was still trying to trick his body to think that he was inside Louis.

He was so concentrated on his knot to even noticed that Louis had entered, he was still growling and whimpering.

"Louis"

Harry whimpered, he jumped up when a smaller hand grabbed his knot.

When he saw that it was Louis who was stroking him gently, he closed his eyes and let his mate jack him off.

"Was this why you had to leave my performance early?  
I heard you growl and knew i needed to help you a bit"

When Harry came close to coming and his knot began expanding Louis put his tip into his mouth and Harry came seconds later.

8/85 chapters

Harry's point of view  
Harry looked at his mate confused, should a virgin really be doing this.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Louis asked, he had a tiny bit of cum on his chin still.

Harry nodded and held his arms open, he really needed to cuddle especially after coming.

Louis laid down by him and let Harry hold him, neither of them cared about Harry's member being between them.

"Much better.  
Maybe you can spend the night with me, we can order in and watch movies.  
Then when we go to bed and you can sleep with me in my arms"

Harry suggested, he wanted to get out of the club as fast as possible but at the same time he didn't want to separate from Louis.

Neither of them noticed that they were falling asleep, before Niall woke them up.

"Lou you were off four hours ago"

Niall said, Harry could see him glancing to his crotch area.

At first he didn't think anything of it, that was until he looked down and saw his naked member laying between them.

He laid down on his back and stuffed it back into his trousers, he was about to ask Niall to forget what he saw.

When he looked their way he saw Niall and Louis whispering about something, both of them had their backs turned to Harry.

He had a feeling that Niall thought he had forced himself on Louis, he didn't have any proof though so he had to wait.

"Niall i did it because i wanted to, Harry didn't even know i was there before i had it inside my mouth"

Was the only thing he heard, mainly due to Louis saying it out loud and not bothering to hide their conversation.

"Um Niall i know you worry about Louis, but he's a big boy and can make his own decisions"

He definitely should have stayed out of it, but he learned that the second Niall turned around and opened his mouth.

9/85 chapters

Harry's point of view  
When Niall looked straight into Harry's eyes, he took a few steps over to him before he said.

"Listen here Mister, Louis might only be 4 foot nothing but if you as much as look at someone else i will cut your dick off and force it down your throat.  
In your head Louis is just a stripper but he will always be worth way more than you ever could be.  
You will need to prove to me that you're going to be faithful to him, and i mean it when i say faithful.  
No dancing with other people, no flirting or kissing anyone besides Louis.  
I know where you live and for Louis' sake i don't have anything to loose.  
I just told Louis that you will stay the night at our place, my room is next to Louis' so i will know if anything happens in there.  
Now let's go, i will let you drive us all home but keep your hands to yourself.  
You made my innocent Lou suck you off and now you have something to toss to while you wait for him to be ready to touch you"

Harry decided that this fight wasn't going to be one he joined in on, he lead them both out to his Range Rover SVAutobiography 2019.

He opened the passenger door for Louis and lifted him in, he kissed his temple before walking over to the drivers side.

"If you two want we can go to my house and spend the night there.  
I have a guest room next to the main bedroom for you Niall, i haven't eaten supper yet so i can cook something for us all while you two take a look around and choose a movie"

Harry took it as a win when Niall agreed, he drove over to his house and parked in the garage.

He gave Louis the key to the front door and let them walk in while he took everything out of his car.

When he entered he heard Niall yell, he sounded very excited while turning the water on.

"He has a huge bubble bath for two.  
Why don't we relax while he cooks"

Louis was so cute when he ran over to Harry, and asked if they could use his bubble bath and maybe one of his bath bombs.

He loved how shy Louis was compared to Niall, Harry told him that he could do anything he wanted to.

10/85 chapters

Louis' point of view  
"Lou do you know if Harry is rich or something?  
I didn't think doctors made this much money"

Louis blushed when Niall asked him, he didn't even know what Harry made his money on.

"I don't know where he got all this money from, but Ni i really like him and he makes me happy and feel safe.  
He even let us use this bath while he cooks.  
No one can ever be this lucky to have an alpha who does everything for you.  
I think i'm falling in love with my mate"

He said while blushing deeply, Harry entered with a mug with tea for them both.

"I found sugar and milk for you in case you want either of the two, and to you Lou i made it just like you want your tea"

Louis smiled and took his mug, Niall added the stuff he wanted and started blowing on it.

"Harry how did you get enough money to have this house?"

Niall asked, Harry smiled to him before saying.

"When my stepdad passed away from lung cancer, he left me this house with one condition.  
It was to let my mum live here with me, he didn't even have to add the last part because i was going to have her live here with me anyway.  
She's visiting my sister Gemma right now, but will return tomorrow so if you stay here long enough you get to meet her.  
You will love her Louis, she is definitely something special and i'm pretty sure you will like her sense of humour".

He said and kissed Louis' cheek when the tiny omega looked worried about meeting his future mother in law.

"Don't worry Lou she will love you, as long as you give her grand babies at some point then she will adore you"

11/85 chapters

Harry's point of view  
While Harry laid in bed waiting for Louis to say goodnight to Niall, he laid down and closed his eyes.

He didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep, before he opened his eyes to his member being painfully hard.

"I want you to eat me out while i suck you off, you can do what you want to my hole even finger me"

Louis placed his legs on either side of Harry's head, Harry pushed a finger inside him right away.

Louis began moaning lowly, he didn't even have a chance to put Harry's member into his mouth before Harry had started eating him out.

Louis was producing a lot of slick, Harry loved the taste of his future mate.

When his knot popped inside Louis' mouth, he knew that the omega didn't get the chance to pull it out before it was stuck inside his mouth.

He was about to stop nibbling on his rim, when he felt a warm liquid on his chest.

"Babe keep breathing through your nose, i'm so sorry you got stuck.  
I couldn't think about anything than your taste, it might take a few minutes until you can pull it out of your mouth"

He said, he was rubbing his back to help him relax.

He couldn't even turn them around or anything so he just kept still.

His future with Louis was going to be very good, maybe they would even have an amazing sex life.

It was slowly but surely getting there, shit he shouldn't think about something that would keep his dick hard.

"You're doing so well Lou, i'm very proud of you.  
A few more minutes and then you're free"

He knew Louis' jaw must be hurting by now, he could feel how he struggled to keep his mouth open. When Louis finally could, he took Harry's dick out of his mouth and cuddled up to him.

"I didn't know it would get stuck like that"

He whispered, Harry just pecked his lips and held him close.


	2. My main star - Work for it !

1/85 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
The other strippers didn't like that they were just warming up for Louis, on his nights off the club barely had any customers for them to preform for.

Louis loved having all the attention on him and only him, he often got offered money to sleep with the customers but what none of them knew was that Louis was saving that part of his body for his mate.

"There is my little star !   
Just the person i was looking for.   
Louis i want to ask you something"

Louis smiled to Steven his boss, he was an older man and very kind.

He always supported Louis when the others were mean to him or if a customer went too far.

Steven had even hired Louis' best friend Niall to be his personal bodyguard when Louis told him he was scared of some of the customers who tried to grab him.

Niall was a beta but he had the correct training to take care of Louis, Niall and Louis didn't have any secrets to each other so Steven knew he could talk to Louis with Niall present.

"I was thinking that you could do two shows every night, but then only be here for two hours every day then go home.   
That would mean that you don't have to be a waitress here anymore, your pay check will actually become £800 higher monthly than it is now.   
I was just with my accountant and i can tell you that the days where you don't preform we make less than half of what we do when you preform.   
So it could easily let me give you that much more money and still let me earn enough"

Louis could feel himself blushing, he never thought his boss would pay him that much more every month to be here less.

That would mean that he only worked 14 hours every week which was less than a third and he would still make more money.

"I would like that very much Steven, will that mean that Niall won't make as much money as he does now.   
I would like to share the money with him so he doesn't have to get another job"

2/85 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis was getting dressed to his first show of the night, he had his own room unlike the other dancers who were all sharinp a dressing room.

"Niall it's almost show time, what do you think?"

He said and showed him his behind while wriggling it to show him what the alphas waiting for him would see.

"It's looks amazing babe, they will go crazy over that.   
I'll go out on stage before you to make sure i'm ready in case some of them try to touch you"

Louis got dressed in a tiny skirt, suspenders, very high heels and a top, when the music started he began walking slowly over to the pole.

A huge part of his act was to show what he could do on the pole and to tease them, he loved letting them see what they would never have.

He grabbed hold of the pole and swung himself around it, while he was hanging with his head down he took the suspenders off and let Niall catch them.

He began making all of his moves and showed off his tricks, he held tightly with his thighs while lifting his shirt off.

He was so into it that he didn't even look at the alphas, he let go with one hand and swung his body around before ending it by swinging his legs over to land on the stage.

He took his shoes off before letting his skirt follow, he began shaking his bum while only wearing lace panties.

He laid down on his back with his bum facing the audience, he took his panties off and laid on his stomach almost inviting the alphas around him to breed him.

Louis loved doing this, because it was almost like the audience forgot that this was a show and not in their bedroom.

He raised his bum sending the signal that he was ready for them to take him, this was when the music ended and Niall put a robe on him.

Louis stood up and left the stage, he heard them all groan or complain about him leaving without letting them see more.

That was his first show well ended, he knew it seemed slutty but he loved the attention they gave him.

3/85 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
"What do you mean that you're dating someone who works at a strip club!?   
Liam he's probably dating fifty other guys at once!"

Harry was shocked that his friend found a stripper, he was very disgusted with sex workers and dating one of them would never be something he would do.

Liam was very mad but forced Harry inside before the performance, they sat down and Harry was still very negative about everything.

That was until a blond guy walked out on the stage, the blond guy was nothing compared to the omega behind him.

Harry's inner wolf started screaming mate while watching the blue eyed angel, while the little one was preforming and hanging with his head down their eyes met.

Sadly not for long because when they did the tiny omega crashed to the ground, Harry could only watch his mate while the blond guy rushed over to him.

Harry didn't even notice how loudly he was growling when the beta carried him away from the stage, he could feel his body going crazy with the fact that he couldn't protect or even see his mate.

"What will you do now that you found your mate who is a stripper while mine is his bodyguard and best friend?"

Liam said with a smug smile, Harry was about to hit him but decided against it when Liam said.

"Let's go in the back and then you can meet my boyfriend and your future mate if you still want him"

That made Liam redeem himself, he could get Harry to meet his tiny mate.

When they entered round the back, Niall ran over and hugged Liam tightly and pecked his lips.

"Li, Lou got hurt badly.   
He's still not himself, please tell me that this is your doctor friend Harry"

Liam nodded and dragged Harry after Niall, Lou was still laying unconscious but Harry could tell that his skull wasn't cracked when he felt around.

While Harry was checking Louis, the tiny boy's blue eyes opened and looked directly into Harry's green one's.

4/85 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When Louis opened his eyes he saw the same green eyes that caused him to fall, he looked around and found Liam and Niall staring at him.

"Louis what happened?"

Steven said when he entered, he rushed over to Louis and began checking him for broken bones.

"I think we should cancel your shows and let you have a week off, you crashed down very hard.   
I don't want you to work if you're concussed"

Louis was about to reply when his alpha beat him to it, Louis could feel his rage bubble inside him.

"Don't worry about it, he's going to quit this job right away anyway so you can just find the papers he needs to quit officially"

Louis heard Niall say 'oh no', before Louis sat up and looked at Harry with an angry expression.

"Hell no !   
Don't listen to him Steven i'm not quitting, and if my soulmate here has a problem with that then he can just turn around and leave right away.   
I'm not your slave that you can just boss around and tell what i can and can't do.   
I love my job and i'm not quitting before i decide to stop, i think you need to leave now and don't come back.   
I don't want to want to change who i am for someone like you.   
Niall please remove him from my room"

Everyone's jaw dropped before Niall had to do as he was told, Louis laid underneath a blanket and just curled up. 

It was hurting his entire being that he just rejected his soulmate, his omega didn't take that lightly.

A few minutes later the pain started inside his body, it was his body's way of calling his mate back by hurting him to the point where his alpha would return.

He didn't remember a lot more that happened for the rest of that day, except for him crying and just wishing that he could have given his mate a chance but he was way too stubborn to do that.

5/85 chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry was going crazy, he needed to be near his mate but his mate didn't want him.

He decided to talk to his mum and ask her for some advice, when he had told her everything that happened. 

Even the part where he messed up by quitting his mate's stripper job.

"Harry that's the worst thing you could have done, if he likes his job then he isn't going to stop doing it.   
You should be proud of him, he's strong and makes his own money.   
Now he's probably laying in pain crying over his mate being a stuck up jerk.   
You will need to prove yourself if you want to be with him, if you don't then you can find someone who will never satisfy you the way your soulmate will.   
You need to woo him, if Liam is with his best friend then get his address and show up at his job with a bouquet of red roses every day.   
You need to put a lot of effort in to win him over"

Harry sighed, he knew she was right so he decided to text Liam.

To Li: Li i messed up, i need to win Louis over please tell me where he live i'm going to hand deliver some roses to him.   
What is his favourite thing in the world?   
I was thinking about giving him some tea to drink but i don't know his favourite make.

From Li: if you change the roses to Lilies and Yorkshire tea then he might kiss you, if he's not to stubborn.   
I live with him at xx xxxxxxx, I'll let you in when you're here.   
Niall 🇨🇮

Harry smiled happily, when he bought a huge bouquet of lilies and one of each package of Yorkshire tea (they have seven kinds).

He rang the doorbell, it didn't take long for Niall to open and tell him to follow him.

When Harry was outside of Louis' door, Niall left him alone.

Harry knocked on the door gently, when he heard his soulmate say open.

At first the room looked empty but then the blankets started moving and some fluffy brown hair appeared.

When they got eye contact Louis' facial expression completely changed, it was a mixture of surprise and anger.

"I wanted fo apologise for my behaviour and came here to tell you that i hope you will give me another chance at some point but until then i'm going to do my best to show you how sorry i am.   
I didn't know which one of these you prefer so i bought one of each"


	3. Mutual respect - Please lie to me !

12/85 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
"Babe it can get stuck, you're lucky it wasn't further in it can actually get stuck in your throat.   
I think we should stop doing sexual things for a bit, it might be better for us to go slower"

Louis looked at him sadly, if he was bad wouldn't Harry just be honest and tell him that he didn't satisfy his needs?

"Please don't look at me like that, Lou if you ask me what i want i would be balls deep inside you and unable to pull out.   
I just don't want you to get hurt, we were lucky it wasn't worse than it getting stuck in your mouth. Please don't misunderstand me, i just need you to stay safe"

Harry said, Louis was pulled onto his chest where he fell asleep after a bit.

He had never slept half as peacefully as he did when he was in Harry's arms, he almost hid in Harry's arms.

When he woke up Harry was still sleeping and Louis left Harry's room in his panties, it's not like Niall hadn't seen him wearing less before.

That was until he entered the kitchen to find something to drink, when he saw an older woman staring at him.

"Good morning love, you must be Louis my son's mate.   
He's right you're adorable and very good looking"

The lady said, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes i'm Louis, you must be 'arry's mum Anne"

He said, he had never been as shy as he was now. Anne began serving breakfast for him, while they ate together and talked he found out that she was very kind.

"Is Harry making you happy?   
I told him to make it up to you and respect you if he wants for you to keep him.   
Has he been respecting you?"

Anne was clearly scared of Louis leaving Harry for good, he needed to find a way to respond without it sounding naughty.

"Yeah he's showing me a lot of mutual respect, we need to get to know each other better and take things slow but he makes me happy"

13/85 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
When Harry woke up he felt around to find Louis, when Louis' side of the bed was cold he sat up and went downstairs to find him.

"After i told my mum about Harry in a text, then she called me to tell me about the best form of protection for male omegas.   
I had just met Harry that day, and only knew his name and that he didn't like exotic dancers.   
It was like she thought i would let him bond me then and there, but that's probably because of what i do for a living.   
She's still hoping that i will stop working when i found my alpha, but i don't want to just let Harry pay for everything and then be a housewife".

Harry smiled while he was listening to his mate speak, he walked up and kissed his head.

"Good morning you two, mum i see you have met my mate Louis"

He sat down next to Louis and began eating what he hadn't finished, he enjoyed how well Louis got on with his mum.

"Anne is so lovely Harry, i really like her a lot"

Louis whispered to Harry while Anne put the kettle with water over to make tea, Louis leaned on Harry's shoulder while listening to Harry telling him about his plans for the day.

"If you want we can go out on a date or we could go visit your family?   
You told me that you haven't seen them in 7 months, we can go in a bit and then we will have time to be with your family and come back before you have to go to work"

Louis smiled and told him that he wanted to see his family, then they could all meet his mate and hear from them all what they thought of Harry.

Louis went upstairs to wake Niall and tell him that they would go and visit his family, while in the car they were having fun by singing along to music.

14/85 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry parked outside the house Louis directed him to, he ran up to the door and rang the bell to get his mum to open.

They hadn't called before they came, when a young girl opened the door she jumped into Louis' arms and hugged him tightly.

"Boo you came !   
We thought you didn't want to visit us ever again"

Harry decided to let them have their moment, he noticed that more and more girls came and hugged their brother.

When a little boy came he knew it had to be Ernie, he hugged Louis' leg and refused to let go of him again.

Harry felt very bad that Louis hadn't visited them for 7 months, he knew it wasn't because of him but this family was so close that it was wrong for them not to meet up for such a long time.

He decided that he would bring Louis here as much as he could, it wasn't to give himself points it was just to keep Louis smiling like that.

"Oh this must be your alpha"

The oldest looking girl said, he walked over and presented himself before asking if she preferred the name was Lottie when it came to him.

They looked at him surprised, at first he thought he had stepped over their boundaries but then Lottie said.

"You know my name?"

That was when it hit him, Louis hadn't told them that he had told Harry about them all.

"Louis has told me a lot about you all, i have seen a lot of pictures of you all.   
I was very excited to be meeting a family that sticks together like you all do, i can go an entire year without seeing my sister and it not being unnatural for us"

While inside he started getting to know them all, they played board games with everyone.

They even played games outside until Jay entered the house and saw that they had company over.

Harry stood up right away and walked over to present himself for her, he wanted to show her that he respected them all.

"Are you going to stop Louis doing what he does for a living?"

She asked him after taking him into the kitchen to talk with him, Harry didn't want to lie to her but he wished he wouldn't have to tell the truth either.

"Oh um i had a lot of stereotypes about exotic dancers, and made a complete arse of myself when i quit Louis' job for him.   
I now know he loves his job, it doesn't make him easy or worth any less.   
I have come to terms with his job and as long as he likes it and is happy about it i will he supporting him.   
I know he's my mate and that means that his happiness comes before mine, i promise you to keep him as happy as he can be"

Harry said, he was then surprised by Jay who didn't look happy about his answer.

"He's your mate, and you will let him sell himself like that?   
You should have forced him to leave his job if he wanted to be mated to you"

Then it hit him, this attitude was the reason Louis hadn't visited them in so long.

"Jay he's an adult and can make his own choices, i could have lost my mate for acting like you do right now.   
Maybe loosing a son as perfect as him because of this isn't something you want to do.   
Louis is perfect, his job makes him happy so who am i to stop him from being happy.  
Louis' happiness is coming above everything else, for his sake you should do the same.   
Don't get me wrong i want you to like me, but my mate is my priority.   
If you want him to come more often then you should change your attitude about his life choices"

15/85 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis didn't like that Harry and his mum had been gone for so long, he was scared that she would make Harry agree with her.

When Harry finally returned Louis stood up and walked over to him, he kept looking down at his hands preparing Harry to yell at him.

"I talked to your mum, she doesn't like your job and pretty much demanded me to force you to stop.   
So i told her that if she wanted for you to visit them more she had to change her attitude about you"

Louis looked up at his alpha and smiled, he was amazed that Harry actually had his back on this.

While they were kissing Jay stepped out to the garden, Louis saw her sighing before hugging her son.

Louis smiled to her before walking back and taking Harry's hand into his own, he expected her to tell him that his alpha was rude and would leave him.

"I'm sorry Boo, please come and visit us more.   
I won't say anything about your job, but that means that i don't want to hear anything about either.   
Thank you Harry for making me realise that loosing Louis would be way worse than letting him sell his body"

Louis smiled and hugged her tightly, he thanked her before going back to Harry's side who kissed him gently right away.

Louis knew he wanted to bond his alpha, his omega was betraying him it made him want to beg his alpha to mate him.

Harry lifted him up and carried him over to the swings, Louis held the chains while Harry pushed him.

Louis could feel his entire heart beat faster for Harry, he could feel his omega preparing itself for them to bond.

When he got off the swing he walked over to his mate and whispered a low "i'm ready for us to bond".

16/85 Chapters   
Please ask me to update if you think it's going too slow, then i will do it as soon as i see it from now on

Louis' point of view  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry hugged everyone and carried Louis out to his car.

Louis was nervous about them not only making love for the first time, but also about them bonding.

"I will make it special Lou, so I'll drop you off at your flat and prepare our date at my house.   
Then i will pick you up and we will spend the night together at my flat"

While he was waiting for Harry to arrive and pick him up, they were going to Harry's house now.

Louis had prepared his body for them bonding, he had looked at a lot of porn to see what he should expect.

If he got himself off and opened himself up while doing his research, no one would ever know.

As soon as they were done eating Louis entered Harry's bedroom and undressed, he left his panties on and laid down on the bed.

While Harry rubbed his tip against Louis' hole, Louis could feel the slick running out of him wetting the sheets.

"Hazzy your nest is making me imagine you getting me pregnant, it will fit me, my huge tummy and you perfectly"

Harry locked at him in pure shock, he penetrated Louis in one fast motion.

Louis could feel his eyes stinging with tears forming in them, he had never felt this full before.

"Such a good boy, only letting your alpha feel like this.   
I bet you want me to ruin you"

Louis arched his back, while moving he could feel the huge member inside him push on a sore spot.

When Harry began thrusting hard in and out of him, Louis began moaning loudly.

The only thing they knew was how close they were to one another, Louis didn't know what to do with himself.

"Daddy can i come?"

Louis cried, tears were streaming down his cheeks he was in pain and getting overstimulated.

"No !   
Hold it, i want you to come from my knot and only my knot"

Louis was crying while fighting his own body, he moved one of his hands down to his member.

He placed his thumb on top of the hole, he put pressure on it to help himself hold back.

When Harry's knot popped inside him he bit hard down on Louis' neck, Louis didn't even get a chance to move his finger before he came between them.

"Steven will kill me tomorrow night"

17/85 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry could feel the rage grow inside him, Steven would probably force Louis to hide the mark Harry just gave him.

"Haz you know that alphas mainly want an omega who isn't mated.   
I will have to use some foundation to cover it, and you can't have sex with me until three hours before my shows.   
Unless you will wear a condom, and i will have to start birth control"

When Harry heard the words birth control, all hell broke loose with his inner alpha.

"I have already made you pregnant, you will be so swelled up and beautiful so full of my pups"

Louis began crying, this actually shocked Harry a lot. 

He was crying almost hysterically, Harry rubbed his nose against Louis' mark to calm him down.

"I'm fired, if i'm pregnant and now that i'm mated i won't have anyone watching me.   
I won't be able to earn money and will be out on the street"

Harry tried to stop the loud warning growl before it left his mouth, he couldn't hold it back.

"I will talk to your boss about this and if he has a problem you can find another job or just stay at home with our pups"

Louis whimpered but told Harry he would call Steven right away to ask him what to do.

"Hello my little star, how can i help you today?"

Steven said when he answered the phone, Louis explained the entire situation about them mating and the fact that he might be pregnant.

"Oh um Lou.   
You know i can't use a pregnant omega at all right?   
The bond mark could actually become a huge part of your performance.   
All the alphas will imagine it being theirs, so they will go more crazy for you.   
The same goes for cum running out your hole actually, but if you're pregnant i can't really let you preform so you will have to go back to being a waitress.   
You already know how your payment will change, it will drop to a third"

Louis told him that he would make sure he wouldn't get pregnant, then he would make sure to let Harry brim him with cum maybe even wear a butt plug with a huge diamond to show them how full he was.

18/85 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry was sitting front row while waiting for Louis to preform, he had been on edge ever since Louis was on the phone with Steven a week ago.

He was grumbling and growling every few seconds, he didn't even notice that he was doing it before a waitress came over and said.

"Sir you need to leave, we don't allow alphas in rut here. It's not safe for our dancers, you might end up attacking one of them"

Harry kept looking at the pole his dancing mate was going to be dancing on, when one of the bouncers walked over and grabbed his arm.

Louis had just walked out on stage, the only thing he saw was Harry attacking a bouncer.

He ran over to him and jumped off the stage to get his mate off the bouncer, as soon as Louis touched Harry he turned around and pulled his mate close to his chest.

He was still growling at everyone to warn them to back away from Louis, Harry rubbing his nose against the bond mark to calm himself down.

"Hazzy let's go in the back"

Harry stood up and carried Louis round the back, when he was in the dressing room Louis told him to stay here while get went to cancel his show.

Harry didn't even notice the door being locked, when Louis finally returned he entered the room naked.

"Haz fuck me before i need to leave for a bit again"

Louis didn't have to tell him twice, he went over and carried him to the couch before having his way with him.

Both times Louis left, Harry was locked in the dressing room.

When Louis returned they had sex a few times before, they could finally go back to Harry's house to ride his rut out.

After knotting Louis seven more times, they could finally get some sleep.

19/85 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
When Harry finally was himself again, he touched his sleeping mate gently to tell him.

Louis just turned around and presented himself, Harry felt kinda bad that his mate did this in his sleep.

Harry didn't know how many times he had knotted his mate while he was sleeping, it made him feel sick that he was using his mate like that.

Harry pulled him close to his chest, he noticed a sweeter smell coming from his mate but didn't think a lot about it.

Louis looked extremely tired so he got up and began making a British fry up for him, he could hear the sound of someone vomiting.

When he entered the loo closest to the bedroom, he could see his mate throwing up again and again.

"I don't feel so good"

He whimpered, he didn't want to tell him that his stomach was getting bigger.

"I made breakfast for you, then we can go to the doctor and figure out everything about this stomach bug you have caught"

When they finally were at the doctors they drew blood, took a urine sample, measured his blood pressure and finally did an ultrasound.

"Here you have the cause or everything from your sweet smell, morning sickness, weight gain and fatigue.   
You're almost three months pregnant"

Harry growled when Louis began crying, he kept repeating that he couldn't be pregnant.

He would loose his job, Niall would loose his, everything would come crashing down.

"Please check again.   
I can't be pregnant please tell me this is a joke or wrong.   
Harry how could you do this to me?   
Steven will find out and fire me, i'm unemployed starting three months ago.  
I won't be able to preform"

Harry kept holding him close even when Louis tried to get out of his arms, he was clearly still panicking over loosing his job.


	4. Maybe it’s not that bad - Alfie James !

15 weeks along  
Harry's point of view  
Harry could see that Louis had been depressed ever since they left the appointment a month ago. 

"Lou you have two guests here"

Harry called, he didn't wait for Louis to answer because he knew he wouldn't. 

Niall and Steven walked up to their bedroom, they both knew that Louis was heartbroken over this pregnancy so they wanted to cheer him up. 

"You look great Lou"

Steven said and sat down next to Louis, they all knew it was a lie. 

Louis' eyes were red and swollen from crying, he had dark circles around his eyes to and had lost quite a bit of weight. 

"This pregnancy is amazing for you two, you always wanted to have babies so why not be happy that it happened.  
It might not have been planned but your baby will need your love and for you to take care of them"

Niall said, Steven had decided to keep Niall as a bodyguard to the other omegas. 

"Lou i talked to my accountant and he thinks you should be fired, but i have decided against doing that.  
If you want to return after you have given birth and lost the baby weight then your job will still be waiting for you.  
You will not be paid your normal salary for that period, i have decided to pay you like i would pay a waitress.  
When you return your salary will go up to the normal amount"

As soon as Steven said that Louis stopped being as pale as he was before, he looked more alive and he was smiling for the first time since he got pregnant"

Harry had been wondering if they should abort the baby, but seeing Louis smile made him happy that they didn't. 

"I would love that Steven ! I was so scared of loosing my job that i think i became a bit depressed.  
Maybe this pregnancy won't be as bad as i first thought "

19 weeks along  
Louis' point of view  
Louis was starting to enjoy his pregnancy, their baby was kicking and Harry was all over him all day long. 

Harry would get him off three to five times every day, besides that Harry couldn't keep his fingers to himself. 

He was at work now so Louis was watching youtube videos on how to crochet tiny baby socks, he was definitely not going to be a world champion. 

Out of the three balls of yarn he has used so far, he only made three tiny socks that could be used. 

When the doorbell rang he knew he had to get up to see who it was, as he opened the door he saw an alpha he didn't knew standing there. 

"Hello Louis Tomlinson or should i say Tommo The Tease, i came here to see how you were doing and to pay for a private lap dance from you"

He said and walked past him and entered the house, Louis called Niall on his phone and placed it in his pocket. 

"Penguin ! Please leave, i don't know who you're or how you found me but i need you to leave. Penguin !"

He made sure to repeat it a few times to make sure Niall understood it while using the safe word they agreed on. 

Now he just needed to stall this man until Niall arrived, when Niall opened the door he pinned the guy against the wall. 

It didn't take long for Harry to enter with the rozzers who took the guy away, Louis cuddled up into Harry's arms almost hiding away from the world in them. 

"Babe you're okay, he's gone and i think we should get some better security so you have a panic button to press if this happens again"

21 weeks along  
Harry's point of view  
Harry got off from work two hours ago, he was still not even on his way home. 

He had to go to the other side of London to get the gift he had bought Louis last week. 

When he entered the shop and told them their name he realised that the box wasn't as big as he thought it would be it was at least double that. 

"I'm not completely sure that it can fit in my car, let me go lay all the seats down except for the right front seat" 

Harry's Range Rover was very spacious, but that box was enormous. 

Half an hour later the box was finally in the back of his car, he arrived home a while later almost 4 hours later than he should have arrived. 

He just opened the boot and began dragging the box out, when it was on the ground he closed the double flapped boot lids before he dragged it over to the front door. 

He rang the doorbell as his house key was in his car still, he was surprised when Louis just opened the door a tiny bit before walking back into the house. 

Harry decided to talk to Louis when he box was finally inside their home, while dragging the box through their hallway and through their living room. 

When he was finally near their stairs, he began pushing it up the stairs from the back all the way over to their bedroom where Louis said. 

"What the fuck is that !"

Harry lifted his head above the edge of the box and answered him. 

"It's a gift for you and the reason why i was home this late"

He knew that Louis was like a little kid when it came to gifts, so he was hoping that he would stop being mad at him for being late.

21 weeks along  
Louis' point of view  
Louis felt stupid for being mad at Harry, but he had been really emotional and moody lately he just felt stupid. 

Harry being four hours late to bring him a gift, Louis could feel himself getting emotional over it but didn't realise that he was crying until Harry said. 

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Harry got up and sat down next to Louis, he pulled him close to his chest.

"I'm so horrible, i was mad and treated you badly when you were just being nice and giving me a gift"

Louis whimpered, Harry kissed his head before opening the box. 

Louis was absolutely shocked when Harry began putting a dancing pole together, he connected it to the ceiling in their bedroom. 

Harry held onto it to use his whole body weight to make sure it could hold when Louis used it. 

"Try swinging around Lou, i need to make sure it can hold you and our baby so neither of you get hurt"

Louis smiled and pecked his lips, he grabbed the pole and did the vertical split before doing the iron x. 

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Haz i'm sorry for being horrible to you"

Harry picked him up and carried him over to their bed, they were full on snogging while Harry was holding his bump. 

"Thank you for the pole, now i can keep practicing it while i wait for our baby to be born before i can work on getting back into preforming shape"

He began kissing Harry passionately again, he hated how turned on he got as soon as Harry touched him. 

It took him by surprise when he felt Harry's rings against his rim, he wasn't allowed to be knotted but that never stopped Harry from fingering him.

21 weeks along  
Harry's point of view  
Louis was moaning loudly as Harry kept adding additional fingers inside him, when he had four fingers inside him that's when he penetrated him. 

He was thrusting in and out of him until his knot started forming, he pulled out far enough for his knot to be outside while the rest of his shaft was going in and out of Louis. 

"Ah. Hazzy please. I can't take it anymore. Knot me. Please i need your knot"

Harry could hear that he was crying at this point but he kept thrusting until Louis came onto their bedsheets and Harry's knot popped against his rim.

Louis looked at him while pouting, before whispering. 

"I want him to be born so i can have your knot again daddy, i want you to knot me until i cry"

Harry loved the way Louis begged for more, he just hated that he couldn't give him what he needed. 

"Boo i wish i could just fuck you into oblivion, but you know it will hurt our baby boy so we both need to be patient with this.  
Let's do something you like, please show me your favourite tricks on your new pole  
If you put on your training outfit i can film you for your instagram page"

Louis grinned wide and got up from the bed, he began climbing it until he was just below the ceiling. 

This was when he decided to do the knee hold, followed by the pencil grip while he was spinning around the pole. 

Harry knew that pole dancing was directly connected to his confidence, so asking him to show him the hardest tricks would make Louis feel better. 

While he was filming Louis he could tell that even though he was very pregnant, his talent was still there.  
"Boo someone named 'wannabe Tommo The Tease' wants to see how you do the iron x, and to know what you part of your body you need to use to succeed with it"

Louis nodded and climbed to the middle of the pole, he began describing where to grip for the best hold. 

"This one is called Iron X, it demands a lot of arm and stomach strength"

He said, his Instagram account was mainly for teaching others how to do the harder tricks but he also did showed the requested tricks. 

Even though some of his fans from his job were following him, they even loved watching the live streams.

26 weeks along  
Louis' point of view  
Louis began preparing for his daily lesson in pole dancing, he had connected his laptop to their telly to be able to see the comments he got on his livestream. 

“Hi everybody.  
Welcome back to Pole dancing with Tommo the tease, guys before i start i need to thank you all for joining me every single day and of course for following me.  
When i opened Instagram this morning i screamed, i gained more than 6.000 followers since yesterday morning.  
This actually means that i’m only 2.897 followers away from hitting 500.000 followers which means a huge giveaway is coming up.  
If you want to know more about it then check my most recent reel, this is where i have explained it all and how to enter.  
This livestream will be uploaded to my YouTube channel tonight for everyone who missed it”

“Mr.Tommo’s.husband, ha what a name, is saying please do the dishes before i come home x”

Louis began laughing loudly at that, he kept on reading the comments to find something he could use. 

“WannabeTommoTheTease, is saying where did you your dancing outfits? If you open the link in my description on my profile you can open my shop. Every single outfit i dance in is made by my very talented sister in law Gemma, she makes them made to measure and as you can see they can stretch over my pregnancy tummy and they’re very comfortable”

“DancingQueen, is saying please show us how to do a carousel spin fang version.  
Before you do the fang version you need to do a fireman climb to get up far enough up your pole before you can start the carousel”

Louis showed them how to do every single thing they asked for and after an hour he ended the livestream before posting it on his YouTube channel. 

He got 10 percent of every single sale that Gemma made with his discount code. 

Last week alone he earned £1.000, which meant that Gemma was now making her outfits full time and could easily make a living with it.

30 weeks along  
Harry's point of view  
When Harry opened the door to their house, Louis came running over to him. 

“I missed you Hazzy, and so did our beany”

Harry picked him up and held him close while Louis’ legs were wrapped around his waist, he carried him to their sitting room and sat down on their sofa. 

“What’s wrong baby boy? Are you in pain or sore?”

He said, he wrapped them up in their duvet and just kissed his mate’s bonding mark to calm him down. 

“I’m okay, Niall came by and covered your scent in the house and i didn’t like that.  
I asked him to leave when it became too much for me.  
It ruined our house so i needed you to scent me and our house again, i don’t want anyone to enter our house until Beany is born”

Harry had been telling Louis that he was nesting but he kept denying it, so he decided to whisper something to him. 

“Kitten your nest is not ruined, but if it makes you feel better. I can pop a knot in here to scent it all up”

While Louis was claiming that he wasn’t nesting, he straddled Harry’s hips and forced his member inside him. 

Harry began thrusting hard in and out of him, when he came his knot popped inside Louis’ rim stretching him out around him. 

“More Hazzy please put it in further”

Louis cried, not being allowed to knot him deeper than his rim was really stressing them both out but it helped Louis calming down to have Harry cum running our of his hole. 

“Kitten do you want to keep our used sheets for your nest?”

He said teasing his mate, who just pinched his cheek. 

“I’m not nesting”

He said before whispering that he would handle the sheets.

39 weeks along  
Harry’s point of view  
Harry was laying with Louis in their nest, he had made a new one that wasn’t on their bed anymore. 

Louis had yet to admit that he was nesting but the fact that their sheets with Harry’s dried cum and Louis’ dried slick on them were the roof over the nest was proof enough for Harry. 

Louis stayed true to his word about not wanting visitors until after beany was born, he was getting to a point where he was miserable and Harry knew it. 

They had a huge fight because Louis told him to knot him and not just once, Harry knew that he wanted to induce labour by getting Harry to knot him. 

Louis had his back facing Harry and refused to talk to him, most omegas that were nesting would give birth in their nest as leaving it wasn’t an option for them. 

Jay was on standby in case Louis would need help, she was going to stay at a hotel nearby until Louis had given birth. 

Harry was a doctor but he had never dealt with births, so jay being a midwife was perfect. 

“Baby please let me hold you”

He whispered, he wasn’t able to sleep if he didn’t have Louis in his arms. 

When Louis didn’t speak Harry decided to hold him, Harry knew that Louis being penetrated would release oxytocin which would make his uterus contract and empty itself out. 

This was the hormone you gave someone to empty out their uterus after giving birth, but it could also start the entire process. 

Harry finally fell asleep seconds after Louis was in his arms, when he woke up it was due to something wet being around his member. 

When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was the way Louis’ head bobbing up and down as he was sucking him off.

“Baby i’m so close”

This was clearly what Louis wanted to hear, he stopped the blowjob and presented his hole for Harry to use. 

39 weeks along  
Harry’s point of view  
Harry was already in alpha mode so the fact that Louis presented himself like that, made Harry get up and penetrate him before he began thrusting hard in and out of him. 

When he finally came he slammed so hard into Louis’ that his knot popped inside him and locked them together. 

Louis tensed up around his member making his rim clench, making Harry put his knot as far into him as he could. 

“Thank you Hazzy. I needed this so badly, i don’t remember ever feeling this full of your cum but it’s been so long that I probably forgot how well you fill me up”

Harry must admit that it felt like Louis’ was brimmed, it also made his insides seem wider than usually but it had been so long for either of them to be connected that this was probably just them not being in that situation for way too long. 

His knot had never been inflated for this long either, almost two hours had passed already and he was still stuck. 

When three hours passed and he was still stuck he knew that something was very wrong, normally an hour was how long it took. 

So three hours was insane, he could feel the panic raise inside him. He began looking for his phone right away, it should be somewhere in their nest.

When he finally found a phone it was Louis’, he told siri to call mum the second Jay replied he begged her to come to their house right away and to use her key. 

“Jay something is very wrong, please hurry up and ...”

He stopped talking when Louis began groaning loudly, he was groaning and whimpering a few times before he began crying as if he was in agony. 

The fact that Harry was still stuck inside Louis when he began screaming in pain, made Harry go into full blown panic. 

He didn’t even care that they were still connected, when Jay entered he just begged her to help Louis. 

“How long have you been stuck?”

Her reaction to him saying three and a half hours, showed him just how bad this was. 

39 weeks along  
Harry’s point of view  
She left the room and went down to her car to get something, when she returned she had a huge needle and syringe made him nervous. 

When she gave him the shot directly into his knot, he knew how bad this situation was. 

When he pulled out of Louis a lot of fluid of him, he expected it to be cum but it was clear and his cum wasn’t really to be seen. 

“Boo bear, i need you to relax while i check how dilated you’re”

The fact that Louis wasn’t responding made Harry even more scared, he let his alpha mode hurt the love of his life and maybe even hurt their baby. 

“Louis i need you to push as hard as you can, it will hurt but push until you can’t hold your breathe any longer”

It took Louis a bit to even respond to anything, but when he did he crawled up onto Harry’s lap and began pushing as hard as he could. 

“I’m sorry” 

He cried over and over again, Harry could see on Jay’s facial expression that she realised why they got stuck. 

“Baby don’t be sorry, i should have been stronger and not let my alpha control my actions.  
Now let’s make sure we meet little beany and then just put this behind us”

It took Louis an hour before the room filled with the sound of a baby crying, Louis looked exhausted but the huge smile on his lips made the pain and worry worth it for the pair. 

“Louis you can’t stop yet, you need to press harder than before.  
Your placenta needs to be pushed out to, as soon as it’s out you can relax as much as you need”

Louis pushed it out before he collapsed in Harry’s arms, he looked very poorly and tired but he was still smiling. 

“Thank you Jay, this must be very awkward for you but please just know that this means everything to us and the fact that you could help us when we needed it the most will never be forgotten.  
I will always be in debt to you and i will do anything you need to me to thank you”

Harry’s point of view  
Now was finally the time for Harry to meet his baby, he didn’t even know their baby’s gender yet. 

“Um Jay is it a boy or a girl?”

He said lowly, he still felt like this was his fault. Louis was pregnant and needy, Harry should have been strong enough to say no. 

When they were told that Louis couldn’t get knotted they said that he could get completely stuck and start the birth. 

What they should have said was that he would get stuck and unable to pull out even hours later before he would need to get his knot deflated by a needle straight into his knot. 

“Beany your daddy is here to meet you, Harry it’s time for you to hold your son”

It took him a minute before he was finally holding his son, he walked over to Louis who was half asleep but begging to see their baby. 

Harry laid down next to him, Louis wasn’t really fully awake nor was fully asleep. 

“Look beany this is your mummy, he carried you and kept you safe”

Louis whimpered a low ‘Alfie’, Harry smiled and pecked his lips. 

“I agree my love, he looks just like an Alfie James Styles”

Jay entered the room half an hour later to check on Louis again, she had to make sure nothing was torn or that anything wasn’t as it should be. 

“Jay we have named him Alfie James Styles”

Harry said, he didn’t expect Jay to tear up. 

“You named him after my father”

She whispered, she hugged them both before kissing her grandbaby’s head. 

While she was checking Louis she found that he was a tiny bit torn, but it wasn’t enough for him to need stitches. 

“Thank you for naming him after my father, he would have been honoured if he was still here.  
I’ll go back to the hotel and let you rest, I’ll be here again in the morning to make sure that everything is perfectly fine before going back home”

She hugged them both and left, when Louis had told him about his grandpa they agreed that if they had a boy he would be named Alfie James after him and if they had a girl she would be named after Harry’s grandma.


End file.
